Unexpected
by Momewraith
Summary: Sess/Kag. Sessh is tired of his life and thinks that change must happen, but how? Kagome sees that Inuyasha isn't as great as she thought he was. What happens when Sessh and Kag get stuck alone for a while? And uh oh, here comes Kouga again!
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: I'm new to all this so I hope you enjoy it. This is just the beginning. I've rated it "MA" for adult content that will come in later chapters. This is a starter fic for me and it takes place after the third Inuyasha movie.

Sesshomaru is beginning to see that he can't go on the way he has been any longer and needs to do something different. Are human emotions really so bad?

At the same time, with Sesshomaru hanging around them all, Kagome is beginning to see Inuyasha in a different light. Has he always been this irritating? And just wait and see what happens when someone they know goes a little too far…

I welcome any input and reviewing to further my writing skills and make the story more enjoyable. Thanks all!

"Unexpected"

Chapter One

He didn't have anyone to protect. He didn't have a need or a care for anybody. So why would I have someone to protect? Why should I care…I don't need anyone do I? He had been pondering those, and other similarly unsettling thoughts, ever since he had joined forces with his idiot hanyou half-brother to defeat the spirit of the demon within their father's old sword. It was an uncontrollable force and was especially dangerous if put into the hands of a human as they are nowhere near strong enough to resist the will of the sword. Humans easily succumbed to its power. Inuyasha had learned that lesson. He was half human and half demon, but half wasn't enough to control the sword. He'd been smart enough to distance himself from everyone once it had taken him over, but his human blood made him too weak-willed to take back control completely. All had ended well though as Sesshomaru and Inuyasha let go of their loathing for each other long enough to combine their attacks and had defeated the evil thing.

It had been bad enough that he had had to admit to himself that Inuyasha might not be so worthless after all; though he would NOT admit that to anyone else. His father's appearance after the battle however, had forced Sesshomaru to take the blinders off and have a good look around. Things no longer appeared to be as they once were to him. The world was different now, or was it he who could now see it differently?

It was now obvious that he needed to give up the quest to own Tetsusaiga, the sword forged from one of their father's fangs that was bestowed upon Inuyasha. It was a great sword of immense power, and he had wanted it badly, but it was clear to him now that it was not meant for him. Indeed, he must continue to gain strength, but not so that he could defeat and destroy all those that stood in his way. Their father was dead, Inuyasha was no competition, and he had defeated every other threat to come his way. He was tired of senseless destruction. Something had to change, that much was clear; but what, and how? Spending some time observing those that had banded together with Inuyasha might give him some insight. Why would so many follow his weak hanyou brother? What drew them together so strongly? He couldn't see what harm could come of observing them for a while.

From the edge of the wood, Sesshomaru gazed disconcertedly upon the odd assortment of people huddled around the campfire. They had gathered in the center of the meadow to settle down for the night and converse upon the events of the day before they lay down to sleep. Sesshomaru on the other hand sat alone, feet folded under his knees as was usual, and thinking on his new companions began to casually study them. The warm glow from the flames illuminated their faces, each so very different, so unique. Though he'd made the choice to distance himself from the others, deciding to settle himself quite a ways away from them at the edge of the clearing, Sesshomaru's enhanced demon senses allowed him to still hear their soft speech.

"I'm sure glad we found a spot close to a stream, this fish tastes so good compared to the stuff we've had to eat lately." Shippo commented eagerly to Sesshomaru's little human companion Rin. She smiled brightly and agreed, "Oh yes, it is quite wonderful, and you did such a good job roasting it. It's very yummy."

Miroku, the lecherous, wildly flirtatious monk, was huddled in close to Sango. She, in turn, was continuously twirling a piece of fabric very tightly around her fingers as she gazed steadily into her firmly clenched knees. To look at her, you'd think that it was a lifeline she held tightly clasped in her fingers, she was so intent at not looking in Miroku's direction. If it hadn't been for his heightened hearing, Sesshomaru may have thought that it was simply the heat of the flames that brought a slight blush to her cheeks as Miroku softly murmured,

"You showed great strength and admirable skill today Sango. You are quite a remarkable woman. Are you absolutely certain that you do not wish to bear my children? We could get started right away you know…" this last was cut off quickly as he slid his hand around to rest upon her soft backside and the resulting blow reverberated off the surrounding trees. Did he never tire of being the recipient of such forceful blows, or were the few short moments of such mildly intimate contact really worth so much to him? Sesshomaru just didn't understand it.

Sango leapt to her feet, eyes shooting daggers down at Miroku (though Sesshomaru could see a slight uplift to the corner of her pursed lips). Shouting in, was that feigned outrage? As she said,

"Miroookuuuuuu! Get away from me you disgusting pervert!" The brave demon slayer then proceeded to stomp her way over to her two-tailed cat demon Kirara, back straight, chin pointed to the stars, and arms glued down her to her sides. It was done with such dramatic fashion that Sesshomaru was quite sure only her kind was capable of such a feat.

The next conversation however, really got his attention. Sesshomaru's mutt of a half brother was lounging cross-legged against a large stump; arms casually stretched out behind his head. Next to him sat the oddly dressed, dark haired human girl, Kagome. She was seated quietly, long legs folded under her. Her hands, as Sesshomaru had noticed earlier in the day, though delicate, were quite competent with a bow and arrow in the heat of battle. Inuyasha peered over at her with a very smug tilt to his mouth as he said,

"That was some pretty good fighting I did today, huh Kagome? My Tetsusaiga really cut them down to size quick. Can you believe how fast that three-headed snake demon went out?" At this he leaned forward, shifting his gaze toward the flames, most likely reliving all the wondrous glory in his mind.

"It must just be that I've gotten even stronger than I thought. I mean, I seriously thought it was going to be more difficult than that," he glanced toward her expectantly.

Sesshomaru inwardly scoffed at Inuyasha's idiotic boasting. He guessed that his younger brother was probably looking for some sort of praise by this point, but Kagome was peering over at Shippo and Rin, who were intently chowing down on the tender strips of fish.

"Kagome? Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, waving his hand around in front of her face and snapping his claw-tipped fingers. Kagome blinked, finally turning her gaze in Inuyasha's direction.

"Huh? What did you say?"

"What the heck is wrong with you tonight Kagome? Aren't you listening to a word I say?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Inuyasha, I was just thinking that we should take some of that fresh fish over to Sesshomaru. He's sitting over there all on his own, not even with Rin or Jakken, and he fought hard in that battle today. We all did. He must be very hungry too."

This last actually managed to surprise Sesshomaru and he shifted forward just slightly onto his knees, listening more attentively to the dark haired girl.

"Yeah, sure, Kagome," Inuyasha sneered in his usual mocking tone. "Why don't you take him some of that stuff you packed from your house though? I want the fish. Just don't give him any of those noodles I like."

Kagome glowered at Inuyasha, not taking kindly to his tone of voice. It shouldn't surprise her that he would be such a baby about it.

"I swear Inuyasha, sometimes you can be so stubborn! You weren't the only one out there fighting today. Sesshomaru showed great courage battling those two centipede demons on his own after they had started after you. You were already fighting the snake and he made sure that you didn't have to take on more than the three sets of fangs you were already dealing with. Try to be grateful for once!"

With a deep furrow now settled between his brows, Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest and turned to glare into the fire, mumbling to himself.

That was interesting, Sesshomaru thought to himself. She praised me. As he began to lean back against the tree again he saw Kagome make a move to get up. Coming slightly forward once more, he began to follow her movements. What was she doing now? She wasn't really going to walk over to him was she?

He watched, eyes narrowed, as Kagome, who continued to glare at Inuyasha, stepped over to her bag to rifle around. After a minute or so, appearing to have found what she was looking for, she stood once more. She then moved back to the fire where the pile of cooked fish sat on a nearby rock to keep warm. After choosing a few pieces of the tender morsels, she wrapped them in a thin cloth. Holding the small package she had taken from her pack along with the wrapped fish, Kagome started in the direction of the wood where Sesshomaru sat, now quite alert.

What was she thinking? Surely she realized that if he had wanted something to eat he would have either gotten it himself or just had his servant Jakken get it for him. She couldn't possibly believe that he wanted anything from her, could she? He had always made his dislike of humans very plain in the past. That alone was usually enough to deter others like her from any possible thoughts of conversation with him. The young miko thinks I might be hungry and wants to give me fish? For some reason, the thought pleased him.

End Chapter One

--Thanks again everyone and please review so that I know how it's going.

Mome


	2. Chapter 2

An odd conversation

Chapter 2

Slowly coming to her feet, Kagome straightened and took a deep breath. She began to second guess herself. What was she thinking? Sesshomaru wasn't the type to accept anything from anyone, let alone someone like her, a human. And yet, she felt compelled to do this. She was a naturally kind and caring person but she sensed that this was something that she really needed to do, not just because it was a thoughtful gesture but that it had an effect on something else entirely.

It was quite dark outside. She couldn't see a thing beyond the reach of the glowing flames from the fire. But she had no fear of the dark, it wasn't what should be feared. It was what lurked in those pitch black shadows that you had to watch out for and if you were smart, the darkness could aid you at times. Besides, Kagome had learned by now how to sense when there was something sinister lurking and she had no such feelings at the moment. Sesshomaru had no intention of harming her.

Now resolved, and with food in hand, Kagome turned to make her way to the edge of the woods. Blindly feeling her way along the uneven turf, she tread a straight line toward the spot where Sesshomaru sat, stumbling a few times along the way. Finally reaching the edge of the wood, Kagome still could not see where he sat exactly. The moon was not shining and the cover of the trees would have blocked any light that it could have offered anyway.

Taking a few steps in and to her left, Kagome suddenly heard a sound several yards behind her. Turning swiftly, she focused her gaze in the direction of the noise and saw movement. Yellow eyes glowed back at her.

"Sesshomaru, I…..brought you something to eat," Kagome said, quietly holding out her packages in offering.

He was sitting cross-legged, hands on his knees and back straight, staring straight into her eyes and offering no conversation. Timidly, she stepped forward, slowly closing the distance between them. When she stood with her feet mere inches from his, Kagome spoke again, this time with a little more certainty in her words.

"You must be hungry. Shippo cooked up the fish that we caught earlier and I thought I should probably bring some of it over here for you before Inuyasha decided to gorge himself on it just for the sake of keeping you from having any. He's been particularly childish lately, so I wouldn't put it past him."

With that said, Kagome placed the two items she had been carrying on the ground directly in front of Sesshomaru, took a small step back, and waited in silence. _Fine, if he wants to give me his usual silent treatment I can just wait it out. He's got to say something eventually_. The entire time she had been speaking, Sesshomaru hadn't looked away from her face but now he slowly drew his gaze away and rested it on the items in front of him.

"What is the other?" his deep voice rumbled, breaking the silence at last.

"What is _what_ other?" she replied.

"You wrapped fish in that cloth there," he said nodding down at the linen covered parcel, "but you took the other from your bag before that. What is in it?"

That took her by surprise. If he had seen her take the one package from her bag that meant he had to have been watching her. _Why would he be watching me? Has he been watching me the whole time? _

"I….had a rice ball wrapped already from yesterday. I thought that you might like something other than just the fish. Although it's good, it's not much of a meal by itself. Not for someone like you anyway," She quickly added.

"And that's supposed to mean what exactly?" Sesshomaru said lifting one silver eyebrow.

"I didn't mean…Only that…uh…you know…that guys need more food. Guys like you and Inuyasha, who're strong and use a lot of energy in combat. I know that Inuyasha is always starving after a fight and demanding that I get him something to eat so I thought that you'd be even more..." this last was cut off by Sesshomaru as he gave a rare show of emotion. Springing himself up to his full height he loomed menacingly over Kagome.

"Do _not_ compare me to my half-demon sibling. I am nothing like him. You would do well to remember that girl."

Tears stung at her eyes but she held her ground saying, "Fine, do what you want with the food then. I was just trying to be nice. You're right, you're nothing like him and I shouldn't have expected you to be capable of saying a simple 'thank you' to someone that you obviously despise so much. I don't know why I even bothered."

She managed to stare at him, eyes narrowed to slits, for two seconds longer before turning, intending to walk back the way she came. After only two steps though she heard him, barely above a whisper say,

"He does not deserve you." Kagome turned at this and blinking owlishly, she simply stood there for a few seconds, stunned, until she was able to find her voice.

"Excuse me?" She croaked.

"His actions toward you continually prove his lack of respect. He thinks only of himself and his own needs. I did not mean insult to you, only that my brother's behavior toward you is detestable and you should not compare my actions to his. Especially not when a woman like you is concerned."

_Am I hearing things now?_ That sounded oddly enough like a compliment and Kagome couldn't believe her ears. Not knowing what else to say or do in response to that she decided that the best thing to do would be to just go back to camp and go to sleep.

"I have to go," she said simply and turned on her heel again to make her way swiftly back to the others.

Sesshomaru stood where he was, silently watching her departure. _Where had that come from?_ Surely he must be losing his mind. Whatever was going on it was interesting to say the least. His own words seemed to indicate that he had more respect for this mere mortal than he did for his own half-brother and something told him that he should not discount his reaction to her.

After finally seeing her reach the encampment, Sesshomaru noticed that Kagome grabbed her belongings and lay down in a different spot away from Inuyasha. The sight pleased him and this in turn began to unnerve him. He went back to where he was sitting before the unsettling conversation began, but was not able to sit in peace, the events of the few minutes he'd spent with Kagome haunting him.

End Chapter Two

-Thanks all of you that reviewed. Using someone else's characters seems to be more difficult than I expected. Please continue to review and give constructive criticism. If you have any ideas for the following chapters please feel free to offer them. It may make the story that much more enjoyable.

-Mome


End file.
